ButtahBenzo - A New Kind Of Love
by BelliVerasMitch
Summary: This story will be about Shay Mitchell and Ashley Benson, but as they both have boyfriends, figuring out a way to be together will be tough, but as long as they are together, they might just be okay.
1. Introduction

INTRODUCTION

_**For a long time now, Shay Mitchell and Ashley Benson have been working on Pretty Little Liars together, in their roles of Emily Fields and Hanna Marin. Over the years, the two have reached a point in their relationship, where nobody can tell what they feel about each other. Their chemistry takes us all by storm every single Tuesday when a new episode comes out, but then, when we have these long pauses between episodes, for specials and mid season breaks, the pain is lingering. Maybe the two are hiding a bigger secret than what will happen in the show….**_

_**Shay POV**__**  
**_

''_Her sweet tender voice,  
and her captivating blue eyes.  
I forget about the boys  
she gives me butterflies._

_I can't stop thinking about her  
she's the reason that I can't fall asleep  
in my mind it's all a blur  
These are the secrets that I keep_

_for our love would be overtaken  
by the press and their judging eyes  
so for now should we keep faking?  
and what that would mean to our lives._

_And as I write this poem I seek  
for help in those who do not weep  
for I am not as strong as you  
please, can you tell me what to do?''_

''Shaaaaaaay! Lunch is ready, I made tortellini!, we need to hurry, remember the get together with Scooter and Ashley!'' Ryan calls from the living room. Shay sighs ''how could I forget''. She shouts back ''Coming!''. As Shay quickly packs away her scribbling book, she looks in the mirror, wiping away the tears that have drawn from her eyes, she looks at the corner of her mirror, where there is taped a picture of her and Ashley, she whispers ''someday, baby, someday.''  
''Someday what?'', Ryan bursts into the room, ''come on bae, you're taking forever in here''. Shay quickly thinks of a solution ''uhm, someday.. We should.. Totally go to Island!'' She waits for his reaction to see if he bought it, ''yeah! Drake actually was talking about going too, we could take him with us!''_. __Drake this, Drake that, why don't you just marry him so I can be with Ash?! _ Shay thinks to herself.

As they go to the living room, Shay sighs, she just doesn't feel like this is the person she should be with, and she is tired of living a lie.

_**Ashley POV**__  
_

On a boat down nearby Los Angeles bay, Ashley and her boyfriend Scooter, are throwing a get together for their family and friends, Ashley is actually still not clear on why exactly they are throwing this particular party, since nothing knew has been happening in the last couple of weeks, nothing big to celebrate, and therefore Ashley is not completely sure whether or not she should be worried.

Ashley is laying on the deck in a salmon colored bikini and a huge pair of Ray-Ban's that Shay gave her for her birthday last year. ''Honey, will you check in to see when the girls are coming? We need to be ready with the food''. Ryan says, ''yeah sure, just give me a minute!'' Ashley calls back. She picks up her phone to text the four girls, Troian, Lucy, Sasha and Shay.

On her screen is a text from Shay. Ashley's face lights up. It says ''Hey bee, I'm really looking forward to tonight, I'm sure it'll be a nice evening, also, we need to find some time to re-run our lines!''.  
Ashley texts back ''Sure boo, let's talk about when you come over!''  
Every time she texts Shay, Ashley's stomach crumbles.  
She texts the other girls to decide when they are coming over. They've decided, only in a couple of hours the girls will be over, and the rest of the family and friends, but Shay is the only important thing to Ashley, so she's looking forward.


	2. Chapter 1 - Secrets

Chapter 1: Secrets

''Hey Scoots'', Ashley looks around on the boat, she's been out shopping for the rest of the groceries for the get together, but she can't seem to find Scooter. ''Scooter?''. Ashley walks down the small steps that lead to the kitchen in the lower deck; she can hear noises coming from inside the bathroom. ''Oh baby, please don't stop'' She hears somebody say from the bathroom, she isn't quite sure who though, she knows that it's not Scooter, but she can't figure whether not it's a girl. She looks through the window on the bathroom door. Ashley's eyes widen ''oh. My .god'', Inside the bathroom is Scooter, as Ashley could notice, but a person she would never ever expect to be with him. Kissing and feeling on Scooter is a guy Ashley had met at a bar a couple of months ago, she knew he was gay, _why the fuck would Scooter get with him? _Ashley thinks to herself. She runs up the stairs and runs down the deck of the boat, on to the boarder and without even noticing, she runs straight into Shay's face.

As Ashley is now lying on top Shay, Shay says ''what the hell ash?'', she grins, ''did you miss me that much?'' Ashley bites her lip; a wide smile grows on her face. ''Oh sure babe, jumped on you like a friggin' monkey because I miss you''. As Shay is about to go down to the boat, Ashley grabs her arm, Shay looks weirdly at her. ''What's up?''. Ashley looks as if something's wrong, ''let's just not go down yet, let's just, sit by the water, just the two of us.''. Shay smiles, ''okay.''

''By the way, where's Ryan?'' Ashley asks, ''well, he'll be here, but he had immediate business with Drake, as always.'' Shay looks away, and when she does, Ashley falls into a glaze, she looks at Shay's beautiful golden brown skin, her wavy brown hair, and her beautiful body in that stunning blue dress. She whispers ''I think I might be in love with you.'', she slams a hand on her mouth. Shay looks ''what?'' Ashley sighs, ''nothing.'' Shay has a big smile on her face. ''you might only think, but I know.'' She says. Ashley looks at Shay with a confused look; she opens her mouth about to say something, as Shay kisses her. Not on the cheeks, not on her forehead. Right on the lips, as their lips collide, the whole world around them stops, everything starts spinning as they fall deeper into each other's intimacy. Shay looks up. ''This is our secret, for now.''. Ashley's face lights up, she's never been happier.

Shay looks down by the bay, ''it's almost time for sunset; we should probably get back to the boat. '' ''Yes.'' Ashley answers. We should. When the girls arrive at the boat with their hands intertwined, they find Ryan, Troian, Lucy and a bunch of Scooters friends. They greet the girls with big hugs. ''Hey lovebirds'' Lucy says, ''where were you?''. The girls blush; they both know that both Troian and Lucy have figured them out, probably long before they figured it out themselves. ''Just down by the bay''. ''Oh really,'' Troian asks. ''just, down, by the bay''. ''Yes'' Shay answers, laughing a bit. As they go downstairs to the lower deck together, Ashley looks at Scooter, smiles, but is greeted back with a rather unpleasant look. ''Scooter, can we talk?'' Ashley asks, ''Sure'' he answers. ''Scooter,'' Ashleys hesitates, what is she supposed to say?

''Ashley, before you say anything then don't. I have something i want to ask you.'' Ashley gets a weird feeling in her stomach. ''Everybody, if i can have your attention'' Scooter says loudly for all of the guests to hear, ''i have something i need to ask Ashley, which is why i wanted you all to be here''. ''Omg'' people everywhere are saying, whispering all sorts of stuff, trying to figure out what this might be.

Scooter starts breathing loudly, his voice is shaking ''Bee, we've known each other for such a long time now. We have been through many ups and downs. Everything bad we went through, is something we went through together. There is nobody on this planet i love more than you. So, here on this beautiful, under this lovely sunset, i ask you..'' Ashley's stomach turns into knots, her eyes start tearing up, and her heart is beating like crazy, she looks over at Shay, who is being hugged by both Lucy and Troian, they all know what this means, and it's tearing Shay apart. ''i ask you.. Ashley Victoria Benson, will you marry me?''

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2 - Long Lost Memories

_It's been 6 months since Scooter asked Ashley to marry him. 6 months since Shay and Ashley had their first kiss on that beach, during that beautiful sunset. It's been 6 months since Scooter had sex with the guy from the bar, whose name is Connor. It's been 6 months, since Shay's whole world, crumbled to small shreds, of what would lead to a broken heart._

_**Oct. 11**__**th**__** 2015.  
**_''Everybody, you better come inside, Shay's waking up''. Ash, Troi and Lucy all follow the doctor into the room, where Shay is lying on a hospital bed. 'I can't believe she's finally waking up' Lucy says. ''It's been 6 whole months''. As they get closer they can see Shay is shaking. She feels weird. ''Hey bee'' Ashley says, and takes Shay's hand, trying hard to hold back the tears. 'How do you feel?''. Shay looks up and in to Ashley's eyes. 'I'm sorry' she pulls away her hand and says 'do I know you?' Shay says. Ashley starts bawling her eyes out, she's shaking.. _No, this can't be happening, I can't bare this _Ashley thinks. Troi &amp; Lucy are as startled as Ashley, they could not wish this upon anybody.  
Shay remembers nothing, she doesn't know where she is, who her best friend is, and she can't even recognize the touch of her biggest love, Ashley.

'The doctors tell me you guys are my best friends, but I cannot but a name to any of your faces, a sound to any of your mouths, and I dare not try to tell you how I know you. I cannot remember any one of you.' Shay whispers. This breaks Ashley's hear even more, what can she do to make Shay remember?

'Shay, you've been in a coma for 6 months, after you found out me and my Fiancé were getting married, you had a heart attack, and you've been in this coma ever since. I do not know how we will have your memory restored, but I promise you, with every inch of my soul, I will make you remember me, and you will know, exactly what you mean to me' Ashley says.

Even though Ashley says this, it is with a deep uncertainty, she is extremely unaware of how little Shay can remember, but she hopes there is still a chance…

Stay tuned for more!


End file.
